1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is applicable in the industrial sector related to manufacturing devices for diffusing volatile substances obtained from a product in liquid, solid or powder form, particularly for diffusing fragrances, air disinfectants, insecticides, etc. in small spaces such as a car, a cupboard, a dishwasher, etc.
One object of the invention is to provide a diffuser of volatile substances with a construction having a minimal cost and maximum simplicity, with a design that is economical, simple and discreet, to constitute a disposable device with a great versatility of uses and/or applications.
Also an object of the invention is to provide the user with several alternatives to attach and/or use the device in a specific location, allowing to hang it, glue it or stand it in the chosen place, or even to join it to another identical device to combine it with another diffuser of the same or different substance, according to the wish of the consumer, by integrating various attachment means in the same device and its structure, conferring a great versatility of use to the diffuser while making it easy to use by the end user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diffusers are well known for air fresheners, insecticides, deodorants etc., usually in liquid form or dispensed as a gel or tablets which, by the appropriate evaporation means, distribute the active particles of the compound in the air.
To contain such compounds in the diffuser devices the market provides a great variety of containers, generally made of plastic, their design often depending on the most common destination which the device has been made for.
Specifically, when the diffuser is to be used in small enclosed spaces, such as a cupboard or a car, containers of the type incorporating a hook are known to be very useful to hang the device at a suitable place in said spaces.
In this line of containers for air fresheners and the like, particularly those of a low cost, there are many examples which include a hook that allows hanging the diffuser at the most convenient location. As an example of a container with a hook holding deodorising and/or insecticide tables, Spanish Utility Model ES 0155540 U can be mentioned, while for the case of air freshening liquids or gels, the hanging container of Spanish Patent ES 2019539 may be cited.
The hanging nature of these diffusion devices generally does not increase the cost of production of the product from the manufacturer's point of view, and therefore does not increase the cost to the end user. In most cases these are disposable diffusers which the user can easily dispose of when the effect of the chemical substance contained in them runs out.
The constructive characteristics of the containers for volatile substances mentioned above constrain the consumer to use the container only in locations where it is possible to hang it safely, as they are specifically meant to be used in this way.
But in addition to hanging these containers in the desired area the user may also wish to place the diffuser in other ways in order to increase its effect, depending on the place in which it will be used, which may not always include a suitable point from which to hang the device containing the air freshening or disinfectant compound or substance.
For this reason, it is desirable that the container of the diffuser have means that allow several forms of placing the device without increasing the cost of the device or complicating the structure of the diffuser.